Hanter Hentai
by Catirella
Summary: [Cadeau du weekend] ... Une baraque pourri, un Duo qui n’aime pas cette même baraque et une nuit des plus HOUUUUUHOUUUU Hanter et Hentai ... YAOI. BOOoooo...


Titre : **Hanter Hentai **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na ! – Il y a (1/Garçon) et (2/Garçon) qui eux sont entièrement à moi.

Couples : AH AH… Plusieurs. Niak niak…

Genre : En AC / OS - Humour

_Bêta, Arlia :_

_Os de saison, en tout cas je trouve  
Plutôt chaud d'ailleurs…  
J'adore les nouveaux persos de Cat _

_Bonne lecture Arlia_

**Note de Catirella, l'auteur :****  
**_Écrit sur 4 jours.__  
__2 jours en septembre et les 3 et 4 octobre 2006._

Lorsque je l'ai commencé, je n'avais pas du tout l'idée de faire ce que cela donne au final.  
J'avoue que je ne regrette pas de l'avoir écrit sur plusieurs jours sinon il serait peut-être différent.  
Là il me convient.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, Catirella

(ºַº)  
〳H〵

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**Hanter Hentai **

**

* * *

**

**AC 197 – Une planque pourrie en plein milieu de nulle part...**

« C'est quoi cette planque ? »

« Duo ferme-la et avance. » _(W)_

« Na, je rentre pas dans cette baraque. **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH…** Qui m'a poussé ? »

Les trois autres se regardent et personne n'ose se designer. Donc ensemble ils répondent :

« **PERSONNE.** »

Duo du coup regarde dans tous les sens et serre son sac très fort contre lui.

« C'est hanté ici. »

« Baka. »

Duo lui tire la langue et se prit comme réponse, une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

« Aieeeeeeeeeeeeee… Méchant. »

« Je vais voir combien de chambres il y a. »

« **QUATRE ME LAISSE PAS SEUL ICI**. »

« Duo, tu n'es pas seul il y a Heero ! »

« Ouais. C'est bien ce que je dis. Ai**eeeee**… T'as raison, il est physiquement là, Ice Man. »

« Ba… »

« …Ka. Je sais. »

Heero fait un levé de sourcil et Duo un sourire idiot pour changer. Au moins Heero le regardait et c'est tout ce qui comptait aux yeux du natté.

« **IL Y A 3 CHAMBRES. DONT UNE AVEC UN SEUL PETIT LIT.** »

« **JE PRENDS.** »

« Hé ! C'est pas juste. »

« Tu as l'habitude de Yuy, donc tu ne seras pas dépaysé Maxwell. »

« Je te proute Feifei. »

« **MAXWELL.** »

Disant cela, Wufei fait passe son pied à travers la 4ème marche en mettant celui-ci sur celle-ci , mais ne se blesse pas.

« Cette maison est pourrie… _Et hantée !_… »

« Monte et fait attention où tu mets les pieds, Duo. »

« Quatre t'avais pas mieux à nous proposer ? »

« Non Duo, désolé. Ce n'est pas une maison Winner. »

« Ah ! »

D'un coup la maison s'illumina.

« **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… C'est quoi ça ? …** »

« Baka. »

« Trowa a réussi à nous mettre le courant. »

« _Ou les fantômes !_ »

« Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu Duo. »

« Non rien. _J'aime pas cette baraque_. »

Duo continue son ascension en regardant bien où il met les pieds pour une fois. Trowa arrive à ce moment là et regarde Heero, qui lui matait les fesses de Duo.

« Pas mal hein ? »

« Hn… Il a un beau petit cul. »

« **JE NE SUIS PAS SOURD LES DEUX HENTAIS.** »

Trowa et Heero se concertent du regard et sourient en coin. Oui… Un beau petit cul, mais Trowa avait déjà ce qu'il lui fallait.

Duo arrive entier devant la chambre que Quatre lui avait indiquée.

Á savoir.

La dernière au fond du couloir.

« **OH NON !** »

Quatre sort de la chambre juste avant celle-ci et rejoint Duo.

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis maudit en plus ! »

« Les deux chambres sont identiques Duo. Désolé. »

« Ouais… Pas autant que moi… Pouf… J'ai fait quoi pour mériter ça ? »

« Quoi ? »

« **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… T'ES DINGUE YUY, TU M'AS FAIT PEUR !** »

« Baka. Rentre ou sort, mais bouge tes fesses. »

« Mes fesses, te disent crotte. »

« Hn… »

Heero pénètre dans leur chambre, une fois que le natté ait lui même fait la démarche de rentrer dans ce lieu glacial.

« Elles diront peut-être pas toujours cela. »

« Hn ! »

« Cette fois, c'est toi. »

« Ba… ? »

Duo se retrouve avec un flingue entre les deux yeux.

« **N'y songe même pas Maxwell. **»

« Je ne veux pas dormir avec toi. »

« Hn. Prend le fauteuil… Je te le laisse. »

Duo penche la tête et du même coup éloigne le canon du flingue de son front.

« Mais, il est tout petit le fauteuil ! »

« Tes fesses et toi y serez bien. »

Puis Heero range son arme aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Duo bien sûr boude comme tout et râle.

« _Mêmepasjuste._ »

« **Tais-toi baka.** »

Et Duo en colère va se renfermer dans la salle de bain. Pour en ressortir aussi vite et sauter dans les bras d'Heero. Qui eut juste le temps de le réceptionner.

« C'est Hanté ici… ? … Heero ! C'est ta main ça ? »

« Hn. »

« C'est un « Hn » Quoi ça ? »

« Oui. »

Duo vire au rouge, mais ne préfère rien dire.

« Descend. »

« **Na.** »

Heero du coup lâcha Duo qui tomba comme une merde.

« **AHHHHHHHHHH, SADIQUE. Ça fait maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaale… **Pourquoi tu m'as lâché ? »

« Ce n'est pas hanté ici. Tu as vu quoi dans cette salle de bain ? »

« Jensaisrienmaisjaimepas. »

« Je n'ai rien compris 02. »

« **JE NE SUIS PAS UN NUMÉRO.** »

« Ça reste à voir au vu du nombre de conneries, que tu peux faire en moins d'une heure Maxwell. Pourquoi tu es au sol et pourquoi tu hurles ? »

« Wufy ! Il est méchant avec moi et il m'a lâché. »

« Tu n'avais pas à le tenir. »

« Hein ! »

Duo après coup, croise les bras ferme les yeux et prend un petit air prétentieux en fronçant les sourcils en émettant un :

« Sffnun. »

En soufflant par le nez avec un son de gorge, sans ouvrir la bouche.

Wufei et Heero le fixaient. Puis ils levèrent les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Ensuite en laissant le pilote du Deathscythe au sol, ils reprirent ce qu'ils avaient laissé à cause des **bakardises **du natté.

Duo est dépité est baisse la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

Puis arriva la nuit, trop vite au goût de Duo. .

Trowa et Quatre avaient pris leur pied comme d'habitude. Wufei avait trouvé la parade aux bruits émanant de leur chambre depuis « **Qu'ils forniquaient** » comme le disant si bien Duo…

Avec l'option, boules Quies.

Duo lui était dans son petit fauteuil, grelottant de froid. Avec uniquement son blouson comme couverture. Car il n'y en avait pas en rabe. Et Duo avait cherché. Quand il n'était pas seul dans une pièce.

Un craquement quelconque, dans la maison et Duo se retrouve scotché à Heero sous la couette.

Dieu seul savait comme il avait fait pour atterrir sous la couette sur Heero !

« Duo. »

« Hum ? »

« Que fais-tu sur moi ? »

« Rien. »

« Hn ? »

« Rendors-toi. »

« Iie. Je veux une réponse. »

« Pouf, t'es chiant Yuy. »

« Iie. Je t'ai sur moi alors magne-toi. »

« Il y a des bruits bizarres et j'ai froid. »

« Déshabille-toi. »

« Hn ? »

« Je ne veux pas de toi dans **mon lit**, habillé. »

« Mais c'est aussi mon lit ! »

« Iie. Tu n'as pas voulu **coucher **avec moi et là tu es **couché** sur moi »

« Heero c'est ton flingue là ? »

Heero lève un sourcil et Duo rougit comme une collégienne.

« Na, c'est pas ton arme ou tout du moins pas la même. »

« Elle tire aussi bien Duo. »

« **AH, HENTAI.** »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai sauté dessus… Á poil Maxwell. »

« **Grrrrrrrrrrrrr…** »

« Ne grogne pas, où je te fous dans la niche qu'il y a dehors. »

Duo rentre les épaules et plonge son nez dans le cou d'Heero.

« Non, il fait trop froid. Garde-moi avec toi. Je vais être sage. »

« Alors ôte-moi ces vêtements glacés et couche-toi ailleurs que sur moi. »

Duo souffle.

« D'accord. »

Une fois Duo en boxer uniquement, il se réinstalle aux côtés d'Heero.

Moins de 10 minutes plus tard.

« **OMAE O KOROSU**. »

« Quoi ? J'ai fait quoi encore ? »

« **Tu bouges. Tu ne fais que ça.** »

« Mais j'ai froid et je n'arrive pas à trouver une plac… »

**HOUUUUUUUUUHHOUUUUUUUUU…**

« **WHOUAAAAAAAAAA…** »

« Duo ! »

« Vouiiiii. »

Duo regarde Heero en battant des cils avec un magnifique sourire.

« Que fais-tu encore sûr moi ? »

« Tu es très confortable. Même ton arme elle l'est. »

Nouveau levé de sourcil.

« Tu prends des risques Duo. »

« Na. T'es pas gay… Je risque rien. »

« Hn ! Et je peux savoir d'où tu tiens cette information. »

« Le bonbon rose. Il te colle tout le temps. »

« Hn, mais pas moi. Et tu me chauffes là Duo. »

« Hein ! C'est vraiment pas ton flingue ? »

« Non. »

Et un Duo ultra mûr.

« Je plaisantais car j'ai cru que toi aussi pour une fois. »

« Non. »

« Heero ! Elle fait quoi ta main là ? »

« Elle est partie en excursion. »

« Na… Elle retourne à la niche. »

Heero lui sourit sadiquement.

« Elle est nichée où il faut Duo et il y fait bien chaud. »

« Oh par tous les saints… Heero, Oh ! … ? …. **Na na na**… C'est un terrain encore vierge où tu t'aventures là… **AH !**… »

« Je sais. Je regarde ton postérieur depuis assez longtemps pour savoir tout de lui. »

« Yuy tu es possédé ! La maison est hantée… Tu es hentai…**OHHH** H.e.e.r.o… »

« Non. »

« Hein ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas possédé. Par contre je vais te posséder Duo. »

Duo aussi rouge que cela pouvait être possible le regarde en souriant.

« Na, on n'a pas ce qu'il faut. »

Heero lui met sous le nez trois capotes.

« Hein ! D'où elles sortent ? Trois. Pour en faire quoi ? »

Heero se redresse un peu dans le lit pour lui susurrer à l'oreille.

« Pour te donner par trois fois du plaisir et te faire oublier ta peur. »

« Là c'est toi qui me fous les chocottes Heero… **AH !** Mon Boxer… **Lâche-le**. »

« Non… Toi lâche-le. »

« NA. »

« Duo lâche-le ou c'est la niche. »

« C'est pas juste. Tu triches. »

« Oui mais tu ne le regretteras pas mon petit ange des ténèbres. »

« Que de nom Heero. J'ai peur des films d'horreur. »

Heero capture ses lèvres. Ce qui fait que Duo lâche son sous-vêtement. Heero en profite pour le lui ôter.

« Hummmmm**mmmmmmm**… ? … »

Duo a gémis dans le baiser pour la perte de son denier rempart contre la virilité d'Heero. Qui elle est à nu, depuis le pseudo striptease de Duo.

« Heero ! Tu es à poil ? »

« Hn. Laisse-toi aller. »

« Où ? »

« Nulle part. Par contre moi je vais aller en toi. »

« Na, c'est trop petit. Ça ne rentrera jamais. Ton arme est trop grosse. »

« On va arranger cela. »

Duo ouvre de grands yeux et la bouche comme un poisson quand un doigt vient inspecter sa cavité anale.

« He… He.. Ro, ça fait… »

« Encore plus grossir ton équipement de naissance mon ange. »

Duo est de plus en plus rouge et ferme les yeux en gémissant un peu de douleur, lorsque le deuxième vient à forcer le passage pour rejoindre le premier.

« Hmmmmmmmmmmmm, mal… »

« Je sais, ça va passer… Là c'est mieux ? »

**HOUUUUUUUUUHHOUUUUUUUUU…**

« **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…** **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…** »

« **DUO ! **»

« **AIE** AIE AIe Aie aie … »

« **Baka**… **Tu t'es empalé plus et sur trois de mes doigts**. »

« J'ai eu peur de truc qui fait houhou… »

Heero soupire.

« C'est une chouette. C'est à l'extérieur. Il n'y a rien dans la salle de bain. Et Trowa a fermé la porte à double tour. Le seul risque que tu encoures et celui que tu viens de te faire toi-même. Te déchirer. »

Duo se mord la lèvre et grimace toujours.

« Ça fait bobo. »

Heero soupire.

« Approche ton visage du mien. »

Une fois fait Heero l'embrasse pour lui faire oublier la douleur, puis retire ses doigts. Ensuite il inverse leur position.

« Heero ? »

« C'est mieux pour toi et tu auras plus chaud. Si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais. »

Duo lui sourit et prend Heero par le cou et y plonge son nez. Il vient de découvrir qu'il aimait l'odeur d'Heero.

« Si Heero je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, mais je croyais que tu étais hétéro. »

« Non, je préfère les garçons avec de longs cheveux couleur miel et des yeux d'une couleur unique qui blablatent tout le temps. »

Pour changer Duo chouine et cela amuse Heero qui s'y attendait.

« Hé. C'est pas gentil… **Méch**… Hummmm… »

Heero le fait taire par un baiser des plus doux et lui caressant la hanche.

Duo se détend et participe au baiser en passant ses doigts fins dans les cheveux en bataille d'Heero.

Heero couvre de baisers le cou de Duo qui en ferme les yeux. Heero est tendre, un trait de caractère que Duo découvre.

(ºַº)  
〳1〵 " _Ils vont le faire tu crois eux aussi ?_ "

(ºַº)  
〳2〵 " _J'espère_._ Pour une fois que l'on a de l'action dans cette baraque_. "

Duo d'un coup regarde de droite à gauche. Heero stoppe son action et lève un sourcil.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n'as rien entendu ? »

« Non. »

Heero l'embrasse, prend un des préservatifs et se redresse. Duo lui, lui fait un sourire mais sent une présence.

(ºַº)  
〳2〵 " _Il est incroyable lui ! Il sent notre présence_._ Même celui qui est empathe n'a pas réussi cet exploit_. "

(ºַº)  
〳1〵 "_ Hum… Il est différent des autres_._ Il a côtoyé la mort plus d'une fois_._ Dommage qu'il ne soit pas de notre côté j'en ferais bien mon minuit moi_. "

(ºַº)  
〳2〵 " _Hé ! Et moi ?_ "

(ºַº)  
〳1〵 "_ Idiot. Tu sais bien que je plaisante_._ Il n'y a que toi et ce depuis plus de 500 ans_._ Mais Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuut… Regarde il va le pénétrer et il est puceau_. "

(ºַº)  
〳2〵 " _J'ai mal pour lui !_ "

« Heero je t'assure il y a quelque d'autre dans cette pièce j'entends mes murmures et j'ai l'impression d'être observé. »

Les deux fantômes blanchissent encore plus.

Heero commence à pénétrer Duo avec douceur, mais Duo grimace. Au moins cela lui fait reporter son attention sur la douleur qui est plus forte que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

« On est seul. Hummmmmmmmmmmm que tu es étroit… »

« Ahhhhhhhh… Je te l'ai dis Ouilllllllle ton arme est trop grosse.. »

(ºַº)  
〳2〵 " _C'est vrai qu'il est vachement bien monté le Heero_. "

L'autre fantôme le regarde de travers.

(ºַº)  
〳2〵 " _Tout comme toi mon cœur_. "

(ºַº)  
〳1〵 "_ Hn_. "

« Mon ange ça va ? »

« Oui… Je pensais pas que cela rentrerait, mais Dieu que ça fait mal. »

« Oui je sais. »

Duo le regarde en se mordant la lèvre.

« Tu sais comment ? »

« J'ai voulu connaître ce que j'ai fait à un de mes partenaires. »

(ºַº)  
〳2〵 " _OHHHHH, le vicieux_… "

(ºַº)  
〳1〵 "_ Autant que toi_. "

(ºַº)  
〳2〵 " _… ! … Hihihihi, c'est vrai_. "

« Tu en as eu beaucoup ? »

« Non. »

Heero commence à bouger en se retirant pratiquement entièrement.

« **AHHHHH**HHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh… **Ohhhh**hhhhhhhhh Heero… »

« Que deux. Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmm… Mais aucun comme toi. »

Et il le repénètre et touche le point sensible de Duo.

« **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OHHHHHH OUIIIIIIIIII. ENCOREEEEEEE…** »

Un drap et une couette qui ne couvre plus rien depuis les préliminaires.

Et…

Deux fantômes qui bavent !

« Tu as aimé ? »

« OH oui j'en veux encore des petites étoiles partout. »

« Mets tes jambes sur mes épaules et je vais te faire aller dans l'espace sans Gundam. »

Duo ne se le fait pas dire deux fois.

Heero entame une série de va et vient et Duo en ferme les yeux en jouissant de plus en plus fort. Heero ensuite se retire et Duo grogne de protestation.

(ºַº)……..(ºַº)  
〳1〵 ET 〳2〵" **_Grrrrrrrrrrrr_**… "

Heero lève un sourcil et fait mettre Duo en position de levrette.

Heero en profite pour lui dénatter les cheveux et une fois fait reprend en otage l'intimité de Duo. Celui-ci rejette la tête en arrière.

« **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH HEECHANNNNNNNNNN…** »

« **DUOOOO **TU ES TELLEMENT BEAU. »

(ºַº)……..(ºַº)  
〳1〵 ET 〳2〵" **_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_**… "

« HANTEEEEEEEEEEEE… **OHHHHHH MON DIEUUUUUUUUUUU**… »

Duo est accroché au lit à barreau et participe avec force à l'action de l'échauffement de son intimité qui lui procure un plaisir tel que cette douleur naissante est occultée.

« **OHHHHHH**. Non mon ange c'est Hentai… Hummmmmmmm, que tu as voulu **dirrrrrrrrrrrrrre**…»

« **NAAAAAAn**aaaaa… **Ah OHh**h… Cette BarRRRR**RRRRAQUE** est **HANTEEEEEEEEE. PLUS FORT**… »

(ºַº)……..(ºַº)  
〳1〵 ET 〳2〵" _Gloups ! _"

« On va… OHHHH Duo tu es merveilleux. Changer de posit… Position… »

« **NONNNN ON FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIT DANS CETTE POSITION, C'EST TROP BON HEERO**… On finit comme **ceLAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**… »

« Je veux te voir mon ange… »

Heero se retire et Duo jure en anglais. Heero lui claque la fesse droite.

« Aieeeeeeeeeeeee… **Méchant**… »

« Baka. »

Puis il le remet sur le dos et ne le fait pas attendre plus longtemps. Heero reprend leur activité arrêtée momentanément pour mieux en finir.

(ºַº)  
〳2〵 " _Il a la patate le Heero_. _Dis_._ Tu me feras la même chose ?_ "

(ºַº)  
〳1〵 "_ Hein ? _…_La claque sur la fesse ? _"

(ºַº)  
〳2〵 " _Ça aussi si tu veux, je parlais des positions_._ On n'innove pas beaucoup_. "

(ºַº)  
〳1〵 "_ Hé ! Je fais ce que je peux_._ J'ai pas pris de cours avant de me faire tuer par ton idiote de future femme_. "

(ºַº)  
〳2〵 " _Une chance qu'elle se soit donnée la mort du haut d'une falaise après m'avoir tué_._ Sinon on l'aurait ici avec nous_. "

(ºַº)  
〳1〵 " _Ne parles pas de malheur_._ J'ai vu plein de nouveautés ce soir_._ Tu vas découvrir un nouveau monde mon amour quand nous serons de nouveau seuls_. "

(ºַº)  
〳2〵 " _Hummmmmmmm, j'ai hâte d'y être_… "

« **HEECHANNNNNNNNNNNNN OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII C'ESTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT BONNNNNNNNNNNN… OHHHHHHHHHHH OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**… »

« **OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DUO TU ES TELLEMENT BEAU MON ANGE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**… »

(ºַº)  
〳2〵 " **_Vas-y Heero c'est la dernière ligne droite_**… "

(ºַº)  
〳1〵 "_ Moins fort il va finir par nous entendre lui aussi_. "

(ºַº)  
〳2〵 " _D_._é_._s_._o_._l_._é_. "

Duo et Heero sont en fin de parcours. Heero a fait hurler Duo comme jamais et Duo est de nouveau agrippé aux barreaux du lit les jambes autour des hanches d'Heero en sueur, son regard plongé dans celui de son amant.

Il veut jouir en voyant ses yeux reflétés son propre regard. Ce qu'ils font en même temps dans un râle de jouissance pure.

Heero remonte ensuite son ange à lui et l'embrasse en passant une main dans la chevelure soyeuse.

« Tu veux que nous allions prendre une douche ? »

« Voui. Je n'en ai pas pris j'avais trop peur de rester seul dans la salle de bain.

« Aller viens. »

Deux corps se lèvent et vont vers une salle de bain désertée par deux fantômes pour le moment.

(ºַº)  
〳2〵 " _On va les mater ?_ "

(ºַº)  
〳1〵 "_ Pourquoi pas ! _"

**Le lendemain matin.**

« On change de planque. Nous allons en Suisse. » _(H)_

« Adieu Irlande glaciale et hantée. »

« Duo cette maison n'est pas hantée pour la dernière fois. »

« Quatre je t'assure qu'elle l'est. Ils sont derrière moi. »

(ºַº)……..(ºַº)  
〳1〵 ET 〳2〵" … … "

Les 4 autres regardent mais ne voyaient rien.

« Maxwell consulte un psy. » _(W)_

« De toute façon je suis le seul à les entendre et pratiquement les voir depuis cette nuit. »

(ºַº)……..(ºַº)  
〳1〵 ET 〳2〵, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa et Heero :

« **POURQUOI ?** »

« Franchement si je le savais. J'en sais rien. Mais ce qui m'énerve maintenant c'est que vous pensiez que je suis fou. »

« Heuuuuu, là j'ai entendu comme un écho en plus de nos voix ! »

« Il serait temps que ton empathie se réveille. Je vais prendre une douche. Je sais quel est le danger maintenant. Il est de type " Hentais ". »

« Tu veux dire que la maison est hantée c'est cela ? » _(Q)_

« Na. Les deux fantômes de cette maison sont des hentais. Ils nous ont matés sous la douche faire l'amour et dans le lit par deux fois, j'en suis sûr. »

« **QUOI ? **»

Heero est rouge et furieux après son baka natté.

« **Duo**. »

« Oups ! Gomen Heechan. »

« **DUO**. »

« **AHHHHHHHH**, vais prendre ma douche. »

« Heero vous… »

« Excuse-moi Quatre j'ai un baka à rattraper. »

Et les personnes restées dans la cuisine regardent Heero sortir pour aller rejoindre Duo.

10 minutes plus tard.

« **SORTEZ D'ICI LES PERVERS**. »

« Hn ? … ! … **OMAE O KOROSU**. »

« Ah, ben tu vas peut-être me croire maintenant ? »

« C'est quoi cette maison ? »

« Une maison hantée par des hentais. »

« Hn. »

(ºַº)……..(ºַº)  
〳1〵 ET 〳2〵" **_Zut_**… "

Une heure plus tard ils quittent les lieux.

Les deux fantômes les regardent partir tristement.

(ºַº)  
〳2〵 " _Snif, ils sont partis_. "

(ºַº)  
〳1〵 "_ Pleure pas mon amour, nous allons pouvoir mettre en pratique ce que nous avons vu cette nuit_. "

(ºַº)  
〳2〵 " _Oui_… _C'est vrai_. _Je t'aime_. "

(ºַº)  
〳1〵 "_ Moi aussi mon amour_. "

(ºַº)  
〳2〵 " _Au fait_… _J'ai pris cela aussi à celui qui était seul_… _Maintenant tu n'as plus aucune excuse mon cœur_. "

Le fantôme numéro 1 écarquille les yeux.

**Le soir dans leur nouvelle planque.**

« **QUI M'A PRIS MON LIVRE ?** »

« Hein ? De quel livre tu parles Feifei ? »

« **WUFEI**… **De celui que je lis tous les soirs**. »

« Un livre de méditation ? »

« **Non Quatre**. »

« De lois ? »

« **Non Trowa**. »

« Dis-nous plutôt de quel livre il s'agit qu'on en finisse. »

« **Je ne peux pas Heero**. »

« Quoi ! C'est pas le Kama-Sutra non plus que tu lis Wufy. »

« … »

« Wufei ? »

« … »

« OH ! TU LIS LE KAMA-SUTRA. »

« **OUI ET JE VEUX QU'ON ME LE RENDE**. »

Les quatre autres :

« … … »

**Dans la planque abandonnée le matin même.**

(ºַº)  
〳2〵 " _OHHHHHH OUIIIIIIII_… _La page 75 est pas malllLLLLLLLLL_… "

(ºַº)  
〳1〵 "_ On va toutes les faire_…_ Toutes OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_… "

(ºַº)  
〳2〵 " _Ce ce livre manquait dans OHHHH MON DIEU la bibliothèque_… "

(ºַº)  
〳1〵 "_ Hn_._ Plus maintenant grâce à toi mon amour Hummmmmmmmm_… "

Ils ont l'éternité pour faire toutes les positions et les apprendre par cœur.

**Dans la planque actuelle.**

Duo est mort de rire et mort si Wufei le rattrape avec son sabre.

Heero, Trowa et Quatre regarde la scène que leur offre Wufei et Duo.

Wufei avait hurlé injustice lorsque Duo lui avait dit, que c'était sûrement les deux fantômes qui lui avaient subtilisé.

Puis Duo avait éclaté de rire en imaginant Wufei avec ses lunettes sur le nez, en train d'étudier le Kama-Sutra.

Quatre lui pour ne pas se faire scalper avait plongé le nez dans le pull de son amant.

Et les deux autres avaient un sourire en coin.

Ces deux fantômes leur plaisaient bien.

Ce soir là Duo s'endormit épuisé dans les bras de son amant, après que celui-ci lui ait donné une autre preuve de son amour.

Les deux fantômes aussi étaient épuisés grâce au Kama-Sutra …

**_OWARI_ **

(ºַº)  
〳H〵

_**BOOooo…**_

Et bien tout compte fait je suis fière de mon petit texte débile.

À bientôt et Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuu.

**_Catirella

* * *

_**

**Une review ? Un commentaire ?  
Pour ce faire il suffit de cliquer ici**… ↓


End file.
